I'm the alpha
by Sloe Balm
Summary: [OS - Sterek] "Alors ? Quoi ? Tu vas me remonter les bretelles Sourwolf ?" Derek fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait clairement pas envie de sourire. "J'en ai marre que tu sapes mon autorité constamment." déclara-t-il, un brin menaçant. [Défi St Valentin du Sterek's pack. Thème : Relation hiérarchique]


**Titre :** I'm the alpha

**Auteure : **Sloe Balm

**Pairing : **Stiles x Derek

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. #Injustice

**Merci** comme toujours à Neliia pour avoir fait la bêta-lecture, correction de cette fic !

**Note :**

Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre d'un challenge écriture organisé sur le groupe Facebook "Sterek's pack", à l'occasion de la St Valentin.

Les consignes étaient les suivantes :  
\- Thème : "Relation hiérarchique"  
\- OS de 1000 mots minimum  
\- Happy end obligatoire  
\- Publication à effectuer le 14 février, à l'occasion de la St Valentin

N'hésitez pas à rejoindre sur Facebook le groupe "Sterek's pack" :  
url : facebook (point) com / groups / SterekPack

* * *

.

**I'm the alpha**

.

.

"Tais-toi !" gronda Derek pour la énième fois alors que Stiles refermait sa bouche d'un air agacé.

L'adolescent plissa les yeux et tenta de reprendre.

"Mais je disais juste que-"

"Stop !" aboya Derek, d'un ton sans appel.

Stiles fulmina.

"Si tu me laissais -"

"Stiles !" rugit à nouveau l'alpha, en grondant. Ses yeux flashèrent d'un rouge tout à fait surnaturel durant quelques secondes et le châtain ferma définitivement sa bouche. Il croisa ses bras contre son torse d'un geste vexé, et leva les yeux au ciel, frustré de se faire ainsi censurer.

"Sortez-tous. La réunion est terminée." gronda Derek d'un ton sec, visiblement excédé. "Stiles, tu restes." rajouta-t-il néanmoins à l'attention du trouble-fête.

Erica, Boyd, Isaac et Scott échangèrent un regard un peu intimidé mais ne bronchèrent pas. Chacun récupéra ses affaires et quitta le loft dans la foulée. Scott jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Stiles d'un air compatissant mais ce dernier haussa simplement les épaules, visiblement indifférent. La porte du loft se referma, laissant Derek et l'adolescent hyperactif à l'intérieur.

Stiles s'adossa à un des poteaux de l'appartement et toisa le loup-garou d'un air désinvolte.

"Alors ? Quoi ? Tu vas me remonter les bretelles Sourwolf ?"

Derek fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait clairement pas envie de sourire.

"J'en ai marre que tu sapes mon autorité constamment." déclara-t-il, un brin menaçant.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

"Oh ? Ce n'est que ça. Tu me fais une petite crise de tyran despotique en mal de reconnaissance ?" répondit-il narquoisement.

Derek pinça ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Son regard lançait presque des éclairs de rage. Il avait l'air de se retenir de rendre la confrontation physique.

"Je suis sérieux Stiles. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à écouter." déclara le brun, comme un avertissement.

L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux.

"Ah. Et sinon quoi ?" demanda-t-il, provoquant, et en même temps, il était vraiment curieux de voir ce que Derek sous-entendait avec ses menaces de pacotilles…

"Tu te soumets, ou tu dégages." gronda Derek.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Quelques secondes passèrent, alors que son cerveau semblait fuser à mille à l'heure.

"Quoi ?" répondit-il enfin, incertain.

"Tu as très bien compris." reprit Derek, en le pointant du doigt. "Tu te soumets, ou alors, je ne veux plus te voir ici."

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, un air totalement ahuri plaqué sur le visage.

"Tu… tu n'oserais pas ?!" s'exclama-t-il, scandalisé. "Tu es sérieux ?"

Derek ne broncha pas.

"Oh mon Dieu, tu es sérieux." reprit Stiles, totalement outré. "Tu me dégagerais comme ça, juste à cause de ton petit complexe d'alpha autoritaire." répondit-il, presque dégouté.

"Je suis l'alpha." gronda Derek, comme si cela voulait absolument tout dire et tout justifier. "Tu dois m'obéir. Si tu refuses mon autorité, alors tu n'as rien à faire avec la meute."

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

"Sauf que non… J'suis pas un loup-garou, mec. Alors non, t'es pas '_mon'_ alpha, et j'ai pas à me soumettre à vos règles de… bah… de loup-garous." répondit-il en agitant sa main devant lui d'un geste nerveux.

Derek souffla sarcastiquement.

"Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche."

Stiles ramena ses deux mains vers son propre torse pour se désigner.

"Moi : humain. Toi et les autres : loups-garous. Moi suivre les règles des humains." expliqua-t-il, comme s'il s'adressait à un demeuré.

L'alpha contracta sa mâchoire avec colère.

"Dans ce cas…" répondit-il d'un ton sans appel. Il avança de quelques pas vers Stiles, menaçant. "Je n'ai plus qu'à faire de toi un loup-garou."

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et s'éloigna du poteau pour reculer de quelques mètres, soudainement paniqué.

"Tu n'es pas sérieux."

"Tu veux parier ?" gronda Derek, continuant de s'approcher dangereusement de l'adolescent qui reculait de plus en plus dans l'espace du loft.

"Tu… Tu essayes juste de me faire flipper." répondit Stiles, mais sa voix moins assurée prouvait son trouble, et le loup-garou pouvait très certainement humer sa peur.

"Tu sais ce qui sera parfait une fois que tu seras transformé ? C'est que tu n'auras pas d'autres choix que de te soumettre. Tu en seras obligé… Et je te demanderai de te taire pour toujours et ce sera un pur bonheur." menaça l'alpha, alors que ses canines sortaient maintenant, pointues et terrifiantes.

Stiles recula encore et se retrouva contre le mur. Il déglutit et tenta une dernière fois de s'en sortir.

"Haha. Ouais. Bien sûr… Tu me fais pas peur… Bon, peut-être un peu." couina-t-il. Il leva sa main devant lui pour désigner le brun. "C'est les canines qui font cet effet, ça à l'air vachement pointu."

"Tu n'auras même pas mal." répondit Derek, à quelques pas de Stiles et il se jeta sur lui pour le plaquer avec force contre le mur, son bras en travers du torse de l'adolescent.

Ce dernier eut le souffle légèrement coupé, plus par la peur que par la manœuvre en elle-même. Les yeux de Derek devinrent à nouveau rouge vif et se plongèrent dans les orbes couleur whisky du plus jeune. Stiles ne bronchait plus et son regard était grand ouvert, écarquillé face à l'alpha qui le menaçait.

"OK. OK. J'ai saisi le mémo." murmura-t-il faiblement.

Derek gronda violemment et pencha sa tête vers le cou de l'humain pour en humer la peau.

Stiles posa sa main sur le bras qui se pressait contre sa poitrine. Il s'accrocha à l'avant-bras de Derek avec force avant de reprendre, d'un ton faible.

"Je t'en prie Derek, ne me mords pas."

Le loup-garou souffla bruyamment avec sarcasme et se recula. Ses canines et ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux. Il toisa le châtain d'un air dédaigneux et supérieur.

"Bien sûr que je ne t'aurais pas mordu, espèce d'idiot." déclara-t-il, s'éloignant davantage.

Stiles déglutit et respira à nouveau un peu normalement.

"Haha. Très bonne la blague." répondit-il, ironique. Puis il reprit d'un ton faussement détaché. "Je savais que tu ne me mordrais pas de toute façon."

Derek plissa les yeux, conscient que Stiles n'en avait pas été si sûr que ça.

"Je ne déconne pas Stiles. Si tu refuses de m'obéir, il y aura des conséquences."

"Tu sais, les bons leaders n'ont pas besoin de menaces pour arriver à leur fin." provoqua l'adolescent.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'être un bon leader. Je n'ai rien à gagner et je n'ai pas à te convaincre. Je suis l'alpha, c'est comme ça. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se discute."

"Bah voyons. Joue-moi la carte de l'élu, choisi par la nature… C'est bien beau. Si éthiquement, ça te suffit..." grimaça Stiles, visiblement prêt à en découdre.

"C'est la vérité. Que ça te plaise ou non. Dans une meute, il y a des règles à suivre, tout le monde le fait, sauf toi."

Le regard perçant qu'envoya l'alpha à l'adolescent fit frissonner ce dernier.

"Je… C'est pas vrai, déjà. Je les suis. J'ai juste aussi besoin d'exposer mon point de vue parfois."

"Tout le temps." coupa Derek.

"Souvent." reprit Stiles, comme s'il avait raison.

"Tout. Le. Temps." répéta Derek, la mâchoire serrée. "Il faut que cela cesse." intima-t-il.

"Si tu écoutais, on en viendrait pas à ce genre de conflit. Si je me sentais pas continuellement bâillonné et censuré par tes '_Chut Stiles !'_, '_Ferme-là où je t'arrache la gorge avec mes dents !'_, et bah les choses se passeraient beaucoup plus sereinement. Tu sais, c'est ça ton problème, mec : t'es pas assez serein."

Derek se pinça l'arête du nez avec force. Il était à deux doigts de sortir ses crocs à nouveau. Stiles le dévisagea avec suffisance.

"T'as vu." continua-t-il. "T'as l'air totalement pas serein-là. Relax. Détends-toi un peu." déclara-t-il un peu moqueur. "Je sais pas moi, fais du sport, joue à des jeux vidéos… trouve-toi une activité normale. T'as déjà songé au yoga ?"

"Te bâillonner me détendrait énormément." grommela le loup-garou, qui n'avait jamais autant pris sur lui.

"Je parlais de trucs moins violents. Le tricot, peut-être ?" continua de se moquer Stiles.

"La ferme."

"Et c'est reparti !" répondit dramatiquement l'adolescent en levant les bras au ciel. "C'est que tu radotes mon pote !"

Derek grogna à nouveau alors que son poing se fermait avec force.

"Stiles." déclara-t-il gravement. Il émit à nouveau un grondement sourd. "Obéis." ordonna-t-il.

La confrontation reprit de plus belle et Stiles retrouva son sérieux.

"Je te laisse toujours avoir le dernier mot sur les décisions de meute Derek ! C'est toi qui décides tout le temps... Bon sang ! J'fais que m'exprimer et t'as pas le droit de me demander de me taire !" s'emporta-t-il à nouveau. Lui aussi, il en avait un peu marre de ce genre de scène récurrente.

"Tu n'as pas à négocier ! Obéis-moi !" ordonna fortement Derek.

"Non. Pas comme ça." répondit l'adolescent avec aplomb.

"Obéis… sinon…" menaça à nouveau l'alpha, il ne supportait plus l'affront dont faisait preuve le plus jeune face à lui.

Leurs regards se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre, à quelques mètres d'écart. Chacun soutenait l'échange, ne voulant pas céder, et l'atmosphère devenait à nouveau tendue.

"Non." déclara Stiles, d'un ton ferme, même s'il savait que la colère du loup-garou n'en deviendrait que plus noire.

"OBÉIS !" hurla violemment Derek, la voix grave et puissante. Il était soudainement effrayant.

L'adolescent cessa de respirer quelques secondes et son corps se rigidifia totalement. La peur revenait à nouveau crépiter au fond de son estomac, malgré lui.

"Jamais." répondit alors Stiles, provoquant. Il avait besoin de se prouver à lui-même qu'il pouvait résister à cette soumission totale que lui demandait Derek et qu'il refusait en bloc.

Le mot, bien trop puissant, bien trop _inacceptable_, explosa totalement dans le cerveau de l'alpha. Sans plus de formalité, ce dernier rugit et bondit à nouveau sur le châtain pour l'attraper par l'encolure et le soulever avec force.

Les pieds de Stiles se décollèrent du sol et sa main agrippa automatiquement le poignet du loup-garou qui enserrait son vêtement contre sa gorge. La douleur de la suspension et surtout son humiliation, eurent raison du châtain qui commença à se débattre.

"Putain !" hurla-t-il. "Mais lâche-moi ! T'es cinglé !" jura-t-il alors que ses pieds bougeaient dans tous les sens. Il s'agrippa encore plus fort à l'avant-bras musclé qui le soulevait comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Dans ses mouvements, Stiles donna un coup de genou dans le torse du loup-garou. Le mouvement n'eut de violent que sa signification. Jamais un alpha ne se faisait frapper par un membre de sa meute. Fou de colère et dans la précipitation, Derek repoussa l'adolescent et l'envoya voler dans la pièce. Dans un bruit sourd, le corps du lycéen s'écrasa contre le sol en béton ciré. Sous la violence du choc, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Le silence régna quelques secondes. Derek fixa le corps au sol qui se remettait à bouger, douloureusement. Ses yeux oscillèrent rapidement de droite à gauche alors que l'expression de son visage changea radicalement, réalisant son geste.

"Stiles…" souffla-t-il, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire.

Ce dernier se mit à quatre pattes, se tenant le bras sur lequel il était retombé violemment et qui avait absorbé une partie de la chute. Le châtain tourna sa tête vers le loup-garou et le fusilla du regard. Ses prunelles étaient teintées de colère et Derek ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

"Mais t'es malade !" hurla Stiles. Il paraissait choqué mais surtout royalement énervé.

"Tu n'as rien ?" demanda Derek, les sourcils froncés.

"T'aurais pu me péter un truc !" accusa le lycéen. "Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi, sérieux ?" ragea-t-il avant de se remettre sur ses deux pieds. Il tenait toujours fermement son bras qui criait de douleur.

Derek soupira en le voyant se remettre sur ses deux pieds. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête d'un air excédé.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si buté…" déclara-t-il, comme si tout cela n'était que de la faute du châtain.

"Et toi ?!" demanda du tac au tac Stiles. "Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant que ça à me museler ? T'as si peu confiance en toi ? Tu crois qu'on va te poignarder dans le dos à la moindre occasion ?!" cracha-t-il, un peu moins fort. Il soupira d'agacement.

"Qui sait." souffla Derek.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et dévisagea le brun.

"C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Que je pourrais te trahir un jour ?"

"Je n'en sais rien. Mais si tu refuses de m'obéir, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas me faire comprendre que tu es digne de confiance." répondit simplement le brun.

Isaac, Erica et Boyd étaient ses bêtas. Il les avait transformés et ils avaient un lien hiérarchique certain. Les trois bêtas le respectaient, l'écoutaient et le suivaient aveuglement. Scott, quant à lui, il avait choisi cette alliance, et en tant que loup-garou, cela voulait dire beaucoup. Cela voulait dire accepter l'autorité d'un autre, en tout connaissance de cause. Stiles… et bien… Stiles n'avait fait que suivre son meilleur ami. Stiles était humain. Stiles était…

"J'y crois pas." cracha le lycéen, amer. "Tu sais, malgré ta façade de loup aigri, malgré notre dynamique de : '_je parle trop et tu me frappes_' continuelle, je pensais sincèrement que t'avais plus de considération pour moi.

"Ce n'est pas une question de considération." répondit Derek en fronçant les sourcils. "C'est ça que tu ne comprends pas Stiles. Et tu ne le comprends pas parce que tu n'es pas un loup-garou justement. C'est… presque animal. C'est comme ça. Il y a des codes qui te passent au-dessus et tu refuses d'entrer dedans, sous prétexte que tu n'y es pas soumis."

Pour la première fois, Stiles ne répondit pas et écouta.

Derek reprit.

"Je sais que tu es humain, et que tu ne te rends pas compte de tout. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de sentir l'odeur de la peur, du stress. Tu ne peux pas comprendre les pulsions que l'on ressent face à une explosion de colère, une envie de domination. Et lors des pleines lunes, c'est tellement fort, que la plupart des jeunes loup-garous mettent des mois à arriver à se contrôler."

Stiles baissa les yeux et renifla.

"Peut-être…"

"Je suis probablement un mauvais alpha, mais toi, tu évolues dans un monde que tu ne saisis qu'à moitié. Tu refuses de m'obéir car tu ne me comprends pas en tant qu'alpha, tu ne comprends ma nature qu'à moitié… Et si tu ne me comprends pas, comment pourrais-je être serein en ta présence ?"

"Je… J'entends ce que tu dis Derek, et je ne dis pas que tu as tort." commença avec précaution Stiles. "Mais avant que Scott et moi ne se joignions à toi, il n'y avait que lui et moi. Et malgré son statut d'alpha, et de vrai alpha." Il appuya sur ce mot comme s'il avait une signification particulière. "Il ne m'a jamais traité comme tu le fais. Il ne m'a jamais demandé de lui obéir."

"Parce qu'il n'en a jamais eu besoin. Parce que tu fais déjà partie de sa famille. Il n'y a pas une personne sur Terre en laquelle il aurait plus confiance qu'en toi." déclara Derek.

Même si Stiles le savait déjà, l'entendre de la bouche de l'alpha lui fit plaisir quelque part.

"Donc… c'est bien ça. Une question de confiance. On y revient." répondit Stiles d'un ton un peu amer.

Derek bomba le torse et le toisa.

"Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un qui brûle toute ta famille."

Stiles releva la tête et resta interdit, alors que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient.

"Je ne suis pas comme-" Il s'arrêta et fronça les yeux. "Bon sang Derek, jamais je ne pourrais faire un truc comme ça, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Comment peux-tu imaginer que je pourrais te faire du mal ?"

"De la même manière que j'avais imaginé que Kate Argent ne m'en ferait jamais j'imagine."

La comparaison était dure à accepter. Elle était certainement aussi un peu ambiguë, mais aucun des deux ne le releva.

Stiles tourna la tête pour reporter son attention vers un point fixe.

"Je ne te ferai jamais du mal." déclara-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Derek soupira.

"Il y a bien des manières différentes de faire du mal." déclara-t-il.

Stiles tourna rapidement la tête vers lui et le dévisagea. Derek reprit la parole.

"Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai les yeux bleus quand je ne suis qu'un bêta, Stiles ?" déclara-t-il froidement.

L'interpellé déglutit.

"Je…"

"Parce que j'ai tué quelqu'un à qui je tenais. Que j'aimais."

Stiles se tut. Un silence inconfortable s'installa, et l'adolescent répondit finalement.

"C'est… c'est que cette personne avait dû le mériter alors." déclara-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Derek ait pu faire du mal à une personne qui-...

"Non." tonna le loup-garou froidement. "C'était une innocente. C'est pour cela que les iris deviennent bleus Stiles, car la personne que l'on tue _est _innocente." cracha-t-il, amer.

L'adolescent devint pâle, il secoua la tête nerveusement.

"Alors, c'est que c'était un accident !" répondit-il, refusant d'y croire. "C'en était un, n'est-ce pas ?" Il le fixa avec force. Il était convaincu au plus profond de lui que Derek n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille en toute connaissance de cause.

"C'était…" Derek soupira et passa une main nerveuse sur sa nuque. "C'est compliqué. Mais ce n'était pas une erreur." déclara-t-il seulement, alors que son regard se faisait presque résigné. Il n'y avait rien de plus à en dire.

"Je… Je ne comprends pas." répondit seulement Stiles.

Derek le fixa de longues secondes et le châtain semblait attendre, patiemment, espérant une suite à ce début de confession. Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre." répondit l'alpha.

Stiles fut vexé que le loup-garou ne s'ouvre pas davantage, ne veuille pas lui en dire plus. Il renifla, un brin amer. Tout cela devenait maintenant bien trop sérieux.

"Et je dois avoir confiance en toi aveuglément, alors que tu n'as pas assez confiance en moi pour en dire plus ? Tu ne m'estimes pas assez pour ne pas imaginer que je pourrais te poignarder dans le dos à la moindre occasion…" Il secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas Derek." répondit-il, amer. Puis il continua avec lassitude. "Tu sais, moi je n'ai pas de problème avec la manière dont les choses se passent actuellement entre nous... Je ne dis pas que je suis ravi que tu me demandes constamment de me la fermer ou de t'entendre me dire que je t'énerve." énuméra-t-il en haussant les sourcils rapidement. "Mais je ne te demande pas de changer. C'est toi qui as un problème avec la manière dont je suis, et tu vois, je commence à me demander si t'avais pas raison en fait."

Derek fronça les sourcils.

Devant son air interrogatif, Stiles reprit, essayant de ne pas trop y mettre d'affect, même si les mots lui écorchaient la bouche.

"Peut-être que je ne devrais plus venir ici, m'éloigner de la meute."

Le brun contracta sa mâchoire fortement. Stiles le fixait, attendant à nouveau une réaction de la part de l'alpha ; cet alpha qui était le sien sans vraiment l'être.

En un sens, l'annonce de l'adolescent était une provocation, un test. Est-ce que Derek allait acquiescer sans plus de formalité ? Est-ce qu'il allait le retenir ? Depuis cinq minutes tout portait à croire qu'il se demandait pourquoi Stiles était dans ses rangs.

"Je ne t'ai-" Derek soupira. "Je ne t'ai pas dit que ta place n'était pas ici Stiles." tenta-t-il de clarifier.

Et c'était sûrement bien plus que ce que l'adolescent aurait espéré entendre. Il connaissait le loup-garou suffisamment pour percevoir le poids de ces mots.

Le châtain déglutit.

"OK." répondit-il nerveusement, acquiesçant aux paroles de l'homme face à lui.

La tension dans la pièce et entre eux venait de retomber comme un soufflé.

Stiles haussa les épaules doucement, retenant une grimace alors que son bras le lançait douloureusement.

"Alors… Quoi ? Si je te dis que je me soumets à toi, que je t'obéis, ça suffit ? C'est tout ?"

"Est-ce que tu le penserais ?" demanda Derek avec sérieux.

Stiles soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Il secoua la tête.

"C'est tellement ridicule…" murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

"Ce n'est pas juste une question de mots Stiles. Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire, de le formuler. Mais quand je t'intime de faire quelque chose, et à répétitions, tu dois le faire. Tu dois obéir."

Stiles pouffa sarcastiquement.

"Même mon père ne m'en demande pas tant…"

Derek fixa l'adolescent sans broncher.

Ce dernier se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

"Je ne sais pas Derek… Je suis prêt à-." Il déglutit et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'alpha, mettant toute sa certitude dans cet échange visuel et dans ses mots. "Je suis prêt à beaucoup de choses pour toi, je t'assure. Mais pas à changer qui je suis. Pas à devenir un sbire qui t'obéit au doigt et à l'œil."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande." coupa Derek.

"Si." répondit Stiles, en hochant la tête rapidement. "C'est exactement ce que tu me demandes en fait. Parce que… tu vois, Isaac, Erica et Boyd, c'est ce qu'ils sont."

Derek fronça les sourcils.

"Même s'ils ne sont pas d'accord avec toi, ils te suivent. Et cette fidélité, cette dévotion… ou appelle ça comme tu veux, je la trouve flippante et factice. Et... OK, ils reconnaissent ton autorité comme personne, il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus, mais… j'sais pas. Moi je voudrais pas me contenter de ça à ta place. C'est… dénué de raisonnement."

"C'est ainsi que fonctionne les loups-garous et encore une fois, en tant qu'humain, tu ne peux pas comprendre."

"Mais t'es un putain d'humain !" s'exclama Stiles en fronçant les yeux. "Vous me faites rire avec votre condescendance envers les humains. Vous êtes _aussi_ des humains. T'es un humain Derek, avec des petites améliorations supplémentaires, j'dis pas… Mais ne va pas me faire croire que tu te sens si différent de moi."

Derek soupira, et le châtain continua, d'une voix plus calme.

"Ne va pas me dire que tu ne veux pas que les gens te soient fidèles parce qu'ils le veulent _vraiment_, parce qu'ils t'apprécient."

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'être apprécié..." tenta de répondre Derek.

"Arrête…" souffla Stiles, un brin agacé. "Est-ce que tu crois qu'on ne pourrait pas juste le vouloir ? Peut-être qu'Isaac, Erica et Boyd n'ont pas eu le choix, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Scott et moi. On s'allie à toi parce qu'on te fait confiance, parce qu'on a envie de te suivre."

Derek le dévisagea, son regard soudainement plus perturbé qu'à l'accoutumée.

Quelques secondes passèrent et il finit par hocher la tête.

"Très bien." déclara-t-il.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il bêtement. "Comment ça ? Tu… genre, lâche l'affaire ?" demanda-t-il, surpris.

"Tu es éloquent, je ne peux définitivement pas le nier." répondit Derek, en tournant la tête.

Stiles fit un sourire en coin.

"Alors j'ai gagné ? Sérieusement ? Tu laisses tomber et j'ai réussi à te convaincre de faire comme j'ai décidé ?"

Derek lui lança un regard sévère.

"N'abuse pas, veux-tu."

Stiles sourit de plus belle et hocha la tête en haussant les sourcils à répétition.

"Non-non, j'oserais pas. Mais quand même, je-"

"Stiles." coupa Derek avec fermeté.

L'adolescent soupira, ne paraissant pas intimidé pour deux sous.

"Avoue que je suis ton bêta préféré." déclara-t-il doucement.

"Tu n'es pas mon bêta." répondit Derek avec rapidité.

"Oui… si ça facilite les choses. Peu importe. Tu le sais, je le sais, ça suffit."

"Boyd." coupa Derek.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

"C'est Boyd, mon bêta préféré." déclara-t-il, un sourire en coin narquois. "Parce que lui, il ne me soûle pas constamment d'un flot de paroles incessant."

Le lycéen fronça le nez et releva la commissure de ses lèvres en une grimace aigrie.

"Ouais. Justifie-toi comme tu veux, j'ai bien retenu que j'étais le seul qui ne courbe pas l'échine et à avoir tout de même le droit d'être dans la meute, et si c'est pas un privilège, j'sais pas ce que c'est." crâna-t-il.

"Ne pousse pas trop Stiles." avertit l'alpha et cette fois Stiles hocha la tête doucement, conscient des limites à ne pas franchir.

"Bon, après tous ces doux mots d'amour…" soupira le lycéen, sarcastique. "Je vais prendre congés si tu le permets." déclara-t-il.

Derek croisa ses bras contre son torse et hocha la tête.

Stiles soupira et se dirigea vers son sac, tendant le bras pour l'attraper avant de le replier d'un mouvement rapide et d'étouffer un juron.

"Fais chier…" murmura-t-il.

Derek fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers lui, s'arrêtant à quelques pas.

"Ton bras ?"

Stiles hocha la tête.

"Ouais. On dirait qu'un camion m'est passé dessus."

Le loup-garou contracta sa mâchoire.

"Je suis désolé. La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était de te faire mal."

Stiles soupira.

"Bien essayé." répondit-il en rigolant à moitié, puis il croisa le regard sérieux et froid de Derek, avant de reprendre. "Non, mais c'est bon, je vais juste avoir un bleu, rien de grave. J'ai pire durant les entraînements de crosse, pas de quoi fouetter un chat." déblatéra-t-il, l'air de rien.

Il se pencha à nouveau pour attraper son sac, tenta de passer la lanière sur son épaule et son visage grimaça de douleur avant qu'il n'arrête totalement son geste. Le sac retomba sur le sol et Stiles souffla bruyamment.

"Ce n'est rien, hein ?" se moqua Derek.

Stiles lui lança un regard blasé.

"Ouais. Bon. OK, ça fait peut-être un peu mal." répondit-il alors que son bras le lançait furieusement. "Putain…"

"Laisse-moi voir." souffla Derek en se rapprochant davantage.

L'adolescent soupira et le laissa faire, alors que son bras légèrement plié en équerre se relevait vers le brun. L'alpha attrapa avec une certaine douceur le membre pour le manipuler. Il posa ses mains le long de l'articulation du coude et le fit bouger. Stiles grimaça. Derek remonta une main ferme au niveau de l'épaule et là, le châtain se contorsionna légèrement.

"Aïe." laissa-t-il échapper.

Derek soupira.

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors que l'alpha avait toujours sa main posée sur l'épaule du plus jeune. Il fit rouler l'articulation légèrement, sans pour autant appuyer dessus. Stiles mordit sa lèvre pour ne pas grimacer à nouveau.

"Ton coude n'a rien, par contre ton épaule…"

Stiles leva les yeux et gémit. Derek retira sa main.

"Sérieux ? Tu crois que je dois aller à l'hôpital ou un truc comme ça ?" ragea-t-il.

"Tu n'as pas l'air de souffrir à ce point-là."

"Dit le loup-garou super robuste." se moqua le lycéen.

"Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne souffre pas."

"Ouais..." répondit seulement Stiles, comme si ça ne changeait pas grand-chose à ce qu'il pensait.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et reposa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. Ce dernier tourna la tête rapidement pour fixer les doigts du brun alors que de soudaines stries noires se formaient dessus. Stiles écarquilla les yeux grandement et dévisagea l'alpha, interdit.

"Tu-... Tu prends ma douleur ?" demanda-t-il, un peu ahuri.

Il cligna des yeux rapidement.

"Il n'y en a pas tant que ça..." répondit Derek, comme si ce n'était rien.

Stiles déglutit et baissa la tête. Il se tut de longues secondes, se laissant faire, appréciant la douleur qui quittait progressivement son corps pour le soulager.

Son regard se releva pour se poser à nouveau sur le visage sérieux et concentré du brun, qui était à quelques centimètres de lui. Il le détailla en silence, avant de doucement reprendre la parole.

"Merci."

"Ne me dis pas merci pour t'avoir balancé par terre." répondit Derek sèchement.

Stiles esquissa un sourire et pencha la tête sur le côté.

"Dis comme ça…" constata Stiles. "Tu sais, l'idée du yoga c'était à moitié bidon. Si t'as des problèmes de contrôle de colère, tout ça..." continua-t-il rapidement.

Il croisa le regard froid de Derek et se pinça la lèvre doucement avec son incisive avant de reprendre.

"Hm. Je disais juste que ça pourrait être utile pour éviter de faire des bobos aux gens."

Derek fronça les sourcils.

"Il n'y a qu'à toi que ça arrive, parce que tu me mets hors de moi comme personne."

L'adolescent soupira.

"Ouais, je sais pas si c'est un compliment, mais bon, tant mieux si tu ne disloques pas les gens à chaque fois que tu les touches, imagine, genre, dans l'intimit-" Il se stoppa net et son visage eut un léger mouvement de recul. "Hu." grimaça-t-il, réalisant les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, sans réel filtre.

Derek le fixa d'un air totalement désabusé.

"Non." répondit-il froidement et un peu dégouté. "Ça n'arrive pas." se sentit-il presque obligé de se défendre.

Stiles ouvrit légèrement la bouche et la referma avant de finalement déclarer.

"Genre. Jamais ?" Il humidifia ses lèvres rapidement.

Derek fronça les sourcils durement. L'adolescent se sentit totalement happé par le regard perçant qui l'engloutissait tout entier.

"Je veux dire." reprit Stiles maladroitement avant de lever sa main valide pour la bouger dans les airs. "Jamais de sexe sauvage ?" déclara-t-il précipitamment.

Derek le fusilla du regard et Stiles déglutit. Le brun lâcha son épaule et l'adolescent grimaça soudainement.

"Je ne perds le contrôle qu'avec les gens qui m'énervent." rumina le loup-garou.

"Et tu ne couches pas avec les gens qui t'énervent." répondit automatiquement Stiles en fronçant les sourcils, comme une évidence, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose d'important.

"Non." confirma froidement le brun.

"Hm." lâcha Stiles automatiquement.

Derek plissa les yeux et émit une espèce de souffle sarcastique, moqueur. Le châtain releva les yeux et le dévisagea.

"Quoi ?!" demanda-t-il face au regard railleur et suffisant qu'il recevait.

"Et toi Stiles ?" répondit alors l'alpha, caustique. "Tu couches avec des gens qui t'énervent ? Tu aimes le sexe violent ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton clairement acidulé, voulant le mettre mal à l'aise. Il se moquait de lui, essayant de lui faire comprendre que ses questions étaient déplacées.

Le châtain bafouilla légèrement et haussa les sourcils.

"Je... Bah. Hm. J'en sais rien, mais peut-être que… Ouais, j'imagine, que ça me déplairait pas ?" répondit-il toutefois, un peu pensif.

Derek fronça le nez.

"Tu n'étais pas censé répondre." expliqua Derek, agacé. "Bon sang, t'es vraiment…" rumina-t-il, sidéré par la capacité qu'avait Stiles à parler de tout de manière si libérée.

Le lycéen haussa son épaule valide d'un geste désinvolte.

"Sérieux mec. Je t'ai posé ce genre de questions le premier, alors clairement, je ne vais pas faire l'autruche si tu me demandes des trucs sur ma vie sexuelle. Ce serait vraiment pas cool de ma part." déclara-t-il comme une évidence.

Le loup-garou laissa échapper un rire sarcastique avant de hausser un sourcil.

"Toi ? Une vie sexuelle ?"

Stiles s'offusqua totalement de la remarque.

"Je… Bah…" Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose et la referma. Il déclara d'un ton hésitant. "Peut-être."

Le sourire moqueur de Derek s'étira légèrement en coin, alors que ses yeux fixaient toujours son homologue avec un certain air prétentieux.

"OK. Peut-être pas." trancha Stiles, voyant qu'il ne ferait clairement pas illusion là-dessus. "Ça c'est vraiment vraiment pas cool." lança-t-il en pointant son doigt devant Derek d'un air embêté. "Et puis ça ne m'empêche pas de pouvoir fantasmer."

"Épargne-moi les détails." déclara Derek en levant les yeux au ciel. "Ça ne me concerne pas."

Stiles émit un petit rire mal à l'aise.

"Non, c'est sûr. Clairement pas. Clairement rien à voir avec toi." déclara-t-il rapidement.

Le loup-garou le fixa quelques instants et fronça les sourcils.

"Tu…" commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

Stiles le fixa et ils échangèrent un regard confus.

"Quoi ?" répondit bêtement l'adolescent en haussant les sourcils. Il s'humidifia rapidement les lèvres.

"Tu viens de mentir."

"Hein ? Non." répondit Stiles.

"Si." constata Derek avant de pincer l'arête de son nez nerveusement. "Ton cœur s'est emballé, tu viens de mentir, Stiles. Je l'ai entendu."

Le châtain grimaça légèrement en fermant les yeux. Il leva son poing devant lui, d'un geste agacé.

"Alors ça, tu vois, c'est totalement une atteinte à la vie privée des gens. Y'a des trucs qui devraient être illégaux et écouter les battements de cœurs des autres, ça devrait en faire partie. Tu peux pas violer mon intimité comme ça, mec." expliqua-t-il nerveusement.

Derek secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

"Tu me donnes mal au crâne, Stiles."

"Mérité." maugréa l'adolescent.

L'alpha grogna légèrement. Il dévisagea son homologue, visiblement perdu.

"Mais. Comment ?" déclara-t-il, presque pour lui-même, tant il ne comprenait pas la situation.

Stiles fit légèrement claquer sa langue, avant de faire une moue dubitative.

"Comment quoi ?" répondit-il, incertain. "Comment ça se fait que je peux être attiré par les costumes trois pièces et les biceps qui font la taille de mes bras ? Ou comment -"

"Stop. Arrête." coupa Derek en plaçant une main devant lui pour le faire taire.

"... ça se fait que tu entres dans cette catégorie ?" termina quand même l'adolescent.

"Bon sang." pesta le loup-garou en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Ouaip." répondit Stiles, conscient que le cela pouvait être indigeste.

"Comment je ne l'ai pas vu venir." murmura Derek alors qu'il secouait la tête. Stiles lui en faisait tellement voir de toutes les couleurs. Plus rien ne devrait vraiment l'étonner venant de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

L'adolescent fit une moue.

"C'est rhétorique ou bien ?"

Derek le fusilla du regard. Le châtain haussa les épaules et reprit.

"Parce que sinon, en vrai, je me voyais pas dire entre deux réunions de meute où tu me demandes continuellement de me taire, un petit '_Au fait Derek, ce jean te fait un sacré cul !'_." déblatéra-t-il sarcastique. "Nope. Clairement pas."

Derek ouvrit légèrement la bouche et le fixa incrédule. Il sembla se statufier quelques secondes.

"Tu ne viens pas de dire ça."

"On peut oublier…" répondit Stiles. "Comme tu veux." et les commissures de ses lèvres s'inclinèrent vers le bas en une moue sceptique.

"Ce n'est-" Derek respira bruyamment. "Soit."

"Tu t'en fiches ?" demanda le lycéen, soudainement étonné. Parce que ce n'était sûrement pas le genre de réaction qu'il aurait imaginé recevoir.

Derek souffla, visiblement agacé de devoir s'exprimer sur la question.

"T'es un ado. Peu importe… Je me fiche de tes attirances physiques."

Stiles plissa les yeux et fronça le nez. Ils échangèrent un regard et le châtain se gratta l'arrière du crâne, nerveusement. Il resta étrangement silencieux.

Derek serra les dents et reprit.

"Ce n'est que physique, Stiles." Et si c'était fondamentalement une question elle sonnait comme une affirmation.

"Est-ce que... être grognon c'est un attrait physique ?" demanda Stiles, faussement naïf, en haussant les sourcils.

Derek le fixa sérieusement.

"Non." répondit-il, tranchant.

"Hm." répondit à nouveau Stiles, l'air de rien.

"Est-ce que tu dis qu-" Derek se coupa lui-même. "Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber."

"On parle toujours de toi." répondit le lycéen, comme pour l'ôter d'un doute.

L'alpha mit ses deux mains devant lui d'un air dépassé.

"T'es sérieusement en train de dire que tu... _apprécies _que je sois grognon ?" lâcha-t-il, n'y croyant pas une seule seconde. Et là encore, il n'attendait pas forcément de réelle réponse.

Stiles souffla longuement, sa bouche formant une moue des plus immatures.

"Bah. C'est un peu mignon…" Derek le fusilla du regard. "J'veux dire, parfois, quoi !" râla-t-il, avant de marmonner plus bas. "Bien plus que quand tu fais ton regard de tueur flippant."

"Stiles. On va arrêter ici le petit jeu des confessions." trancha le plus âgé d'un ton ferme.

"Facile à dire. T'as rien confessé."

Derek lui lança un regard noir, se voulant dissuasif. L'adolescent eut un air désinvolte et continua.

"T'as beau faire cette tête-là, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Ça suffit peut-être à Isaac ou quoi pour qu'ils la bouclent, mais moi, que dalle. Je suis immunisé. Un truc naturel sans doute."

"J'ai pas à dire quoi que ce soit." grogna Derek.

"Si. Confesse." déclara Stiles avec fermeté.

"Tu ne me donnes pas d'ordre." menaça l'alpha, froidement.

"OK." souffla le châtain, agacé. "Derek, peux-tu, s'il te plait, t'ouvrir un peu sur la question ?" demanda-t-il exagérément plus aimable.

"Tu n'auras que mon silence. Ou une nouvelle rencontre avec une paire de crocs." avertit-il.

"Derek…" soupira Stiles, presque fatigué à son tour.

"Tu m'énerves Stiles !" s'écria le brun. "Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je dise."

Stiles sembla réfléchir à la question, cherchant quelque chose à répondre.

"Est-ce que… Hm... Tu me trouves attirant ?" demanda-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

"Stiles." tenta de menacer Derek.

"Derek." répondit ce dernier avec évidence.

L'alpha fulmina, l'adolescent continua de parler.

"Allez, ce sera juste comme un sparadrap qu'on arrache." confia-t-il, se voulant encourageant.

L'alpha soupira, totalement fatigué par la tournure de la conversation.

"Peut-être." lâcha-t-il simplement, comme un détail sans importance.

Stiles se raidit et écarquilla les yeux. Il le dévisagea, ne s'étant visiblement pas du tout attendu à cette réponse.

"Tu es sérieux ?" demanda-t-il, lui-même soudainement très grave.

"Ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance." répondit Derek, et il semblait vraiment accorder son attitude avec ses mots.

"Si." répondit Stiles, totalement rigide. "Bien sûr que si ça en a." articula-t-il, comme si son monde venait soudainement de changer.

"Non. Vraiment." réaffirma Derek. "Tu veux bien partir de mon appartement maintenant ?" demanda l'alpha qui commençait à s'agacer de plus en plus.

Stiles pouffa, laissant éclater l'intonation d'un rire jaune.

"Bah voyons." répondit-il, un brin amer.

"Il est temps que tu rentres chez toi." expliqua Derek. Il en avait clairement assez.

"Non." répondit le lycéen rapidement.

"Stiles. Dehors." enchaîna Derek, parce qu'il sentait qu'il tenait le bon bout pour le dégager de là.

Le châtain lui lança soudainement un air désolé.

"En vrai, je ne pourrais pas conduire avec mon bras… Enfin je pourrais tenter, mais c'est clairement pas recommandé."

Derek soupira.

"Alors quoi ? Tu vas passer la nuit ici ?" demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

"Si gentiment proposé…" répondit Stiles, un faux sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Il se dirigea vers le canapé et s'y assit négligemment.

Derek serra les poings et leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers sa cuisine.

"Tu capitules encore ?" demanda Stiles, fixant son dos.

Derek s'arrêta net. Il tourna la tête vers l'adolescent, nonchalamment installé et contracta la mâchoire.

"Je te jure Stiles que si tu continues, je te rebalance par terre et cette fois, ce sera de l'autre côté de la porte." déclara-t-il en pointant la direction de l'entrée.

Stiles haussa les sourcils.

"OK. On se calme. J'ai saisi." souffla-t-il.

Derek soupira à nouveau et secoua sa tête de droite à gauche avant de reprendre la direction de la cuisine.

La voix de Stiles l'interpella.

"T'as un truc à boire ? Genre Coca ou j'sais pas ?"

L'alpha serra les dents et partit ouvrir son frigo pour en sortir une canette de soda et une bière. L'adolescent ne s'arrêta pas là.

"Et si t'as aussi un truc à grignoter ce serait cool." Derek claqua violemment la porte de réfrigérateur. "Tu sais, genre des chips ? Un petit paquet de Cheetos quelque part ?" Le loup-garou lui lança un regard froid.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes en silence à une dizaine de mètres d'écart.

Stiles pinça sa lèvre inférieure et reprit plus doucement.

"Non ? Rien ?... Bon."

Un silence se réinstalla. Stiles porta nerveusement son pouce à sa bouche pour le mordiller.

Derek revint dans le salon et tendit la canette de Coca au jeune homme, puis il s'installa sur un siège non loin de là.

"Est-ce que tu sais si Uber Eats livre jusqu'ici ou bien ?" demanda Stiles, l'air de rien.

Le loup-garou plissa les yeux et regarda son homologue fixement. Il ne répondit rien.

L'adolescent continua de le dévisager et reprit.

"Hm." soupira-t-il. "Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, hein ?"

Derek tourna la tête calmement de droite à gauche et porta sa bière à sa bouche pour en boire quelques gorgées.

Stiles laissa échapper un rire léger, preuve de son amusement.

"C'est un service de livraison de bouffe." expliqua-t-il simplement.

Il détailla le brun quelques instants, fixant le goulot de la bouteille posée contre la paire de lèvres fines. Le loup-garou termina de boire et posa sa bière sur la table devant lui. Stiles ne le quitta pas du regard. Alors que le silence s'était installé, le jeune châtain déclara.

"Alors, tu me trouves attirant." reprit-il comme un constat.

Derek se raidit d'abord, puis il souffla bruyamment.

"Stiles. Je peux te ramener chez toi si tu veux. Je suis même prêt à appeler ton père pour qu'il vienne te chercher." gronda-t-il.

L'adolescent grimaça.

"Pas besoin d'en arriver là."

"Alors tais-toi." grogna l'alpha.

"Hm." répondit Stiles, mais il n'avait clairement pas l'intention de se taire. "Parce que tu sais, je me disais… Si je te trouve attirant, et que tu me trouves attirant…" Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

"Bon sang. Tu vas vraiment aller jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas ?" pesta-t-il.

Stiles esquissa un sourire en coin.

"Tu commences à me connaître…" répondit-il seulement. Il tritura nerveusement ses doigts. "Je fais vraiment fausse route ?" demanda-t-il, nerveux. "Derek, sois honnête." demanda-t-il avec sincérité. On pouvait aisément entendre la différence d'intonation dans sa voix, montrant qu'il était sérieux.

Le brun lui lança un long regard.

Il se leva, lentement, et se dirigea vers Stiles qui se redressa légèrement. Ce dernier ne le quittait pas des yeux mais son cœur s'accélérait au fur et à mesure que Derek se rapprochait et entrait dans sa zone personnelle.

Le loup-garou colla presque ses jambes aux genoux de Stiles et le toisa de toute sa hauteur. Ce dernier avait la tête légèrement relevée, fixant le brun qui le surplombait, à un degré de proximité tout à fait inhabituel.

Stiles humidifia rapidement ses lèvres alors que ses mains, posées sur son jean, commençaient à tressauter de manière nerveuse.

Derek se pencha doucement, comme au ralenti, laissant le temps au châtain d'assimiler ce qui était en train de se passer. Il posa une main contre le haut du canapé, à côté de l'endroit où la tête de Stiles était. Son autre main vint attraper le menton de l'adolescent, le relevant davantage alors que lui-même s'abaissait encore plus.

Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. C'était un baiser simple, appuyé, où ils prirent tous les deux le temps de se satisfaire de cette sensation, d'apprécier la pulpe de leurs bouches se presser l'une contre l'autre. Le pouce de Derek glissa le long de la ligne de la mâchoire de Stiles, puis le loup-garou se recula.

Il s'éloigna progressivement de la bouche, de la même manière qu'il était venue la capturer. Stiles rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés. Derek était toujours légèrement penché vers lui, ses yeux verts plongés dans les siens, sa main effleurant sa peau.

Stiles se sentit troublé comme jamais mais le regard pénétrant du loup-garou le fit revenir à la raison.

"Que -. OK." Il souffla. "Tu viens de m'embrasser." déclara-t-il à voix basse, comme s'il avait besoin de verbaliser cela.

Le pouce de Derek glissa vers la lèvre légèrement entrouverte. Il caressa la chair rosée, éraflant lentement le pourtour humide. Alors que la main finissait lentement sa course et allait se retirer, Stiles l'attrapa. Il referma sa prise dessus, collant davantage la main contre sa joue. Il ferma les yeux et tourna de manière faible son visage pour nicher sa bouche dans la paume ouverte. Il la baisa doucement.

"Stiles." gronda Derek en le regardant faire. Sa voix était grave et basse.

Ce dernier serra un peu plus fort la main masculine qu'il enserrait. Sa bouche glissa contre le pouce, l'humidifiant à nouveau. Il entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et le doigt s'inséra de quelques millimètres entre ses lippes pour être bientôt caressé par sa langue chaude.

Derek expira. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le bouche qui embrassait son pouce. Une dent érafla son épiderme et il se retira rapidement. Sa main glissa à nouveau sur la joue de Stiles pour lui agripper la nuque fermement. Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux automatiquement alors que Derek s'abaissait, plaçant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Leurs regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre.

"Tu n'as que 16 ans." déclara-t-il, la voix rauque mais intransigeante. C'était une mise en garde froide.

"Presque 17." souffla Stiles. Il en avait goûté déjà trop.

Il attrapa le T-shirt du loup-garou et l'attira à lui, réduisant dans un même temps la distance qui le séparait des lèvres du brun. Le baiser se fit appuyé, puis davantage fougueux. Leurs lèvres se happèrent, leurs nez s'écrasèrent l'un contre l'autre et leurs langues vinrent se rencontrer.

La main de Derek enserra le visage du châtain alors que ce dernier venait également placer ses doigts derrière la nuque du brun, griffant la base de ses cheveux. Leurs langues se cherchaient, se caressaient, dans un ballet des plus torrentiels.

Stiles gémit.

Derek gronda, sourdement.

Une des mains de l'adolescent agrippa le jean de l'alpha, au niveau de ses hanches et le tira contre lui. Le brun plaça un genou sur le canapé, tout contre une des cuisses de Stiles, le surplombant davantage.

Soudainement, Derek repoussa Stiles : il le plaqua contre le fond du canapé et se décolla de lui. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, alors qu'il était à moitié avachi sur lui.

Leurs souffles étaient saccadés, rauques.

Ils se fixaient, bouches légèrement entrouvertes.

"Ça suffit…" gronda Derek, sourdement. "Il vaut mieux arrêter." déclara-t-il, alors que l'on pouvait aisément douter de sa volonté de le faire.

"Qui tu essayes de convaincre ?" demanda Stiles, d'une voix faible. Il déglutit, alors qu'une de ses mains était restée posée sur la hanche de Derek face à lui.

Il aurait fallu qu'une météorite s'écroule sur le loft pour le faire arrêter.

Sa main glissa sous le T-shirt du brun et il effleura sa peau, caressant le bord de son flanc.

Le loup-garou ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir. Son regard se faisait plus dur, plus concentré.

"Arrête Stiles. On ne devrait pas."

Mais il ne bougeait pas et Stiles ne le croyait pas une seule seconde.

"Non." déclara-t-il tout de même, en secouant très légèrement sa tête de gauche à droite. Sa main s'aventurait toujours, caressant maintenant le torse musclé sous le bout de tissu.

Derek le plaqua davantage contre le dossier du canapé. Le jeune châtain grimaça légèrement, sentant la douleur de son épaule se réveiller.

"Arrête !" gronda le loup-garou et ses yeux devinrent carmin l'espace de quelques secondes. Il semblait aller chercher loin au fond de lui pour essayer de résister à la tentation du moment.

Les battements du cœur de Stiles s'accélérèrent quelques instants, de peur, mais aussi de désir.

D'une manière provocante, il releva la tête, dévoilant sa gorge, l'offrant totalement à l'alpha en geste de soumission.

Les yeux de Derek se glissèrent sur la peau veinée, détaillant l'épiderme blanc, recouvert de grains de beauté. Ses pupilles accrochèrent la pomme d'Adam qui bougeait doucement, sous le coup d'une déglutition. Cette dernière résonna dans ses oreilles lupines.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?" demanda Stiles, la voix faible.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais…" gronda Derek, alors que son visage se penchait vers le cou offert.

Il s'enfonça progressivement vers la gorge, jusqu'à venir la frôler avec son nez. Il huma l'odeur qui se dégageait de Stiles, une odeur sucrée, enivrante. Cela sentait divinement bon.

"Je te laisse me dominer." déclara le lycéen. "Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?"

Ses propres mots lui donnèrent des frissons.

Derek grogna sourdement. Sa bouche caressa la peau chaude et il y glissa sa langue pour en goûter la saveur.

Stiles gémit, expirant faiblement une plainte un peu grave.

"Si." tonna le loup-garou contre la peau humidifiée. Sa voix était rocailleuse.

Son corps se rapprocha encore plus de celui de l'adolescent, se collant presque à lui.

Stiles reposa sa tête en arrière contre le canapé et ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau. Il savoura la sensation de la bouche posée contre sa gorge qui le dévorait sensuellement. Sa main caressa lascivement le torse qu'il sentait sous ses doigts. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de pouvoir le toucher ainsi ?

Derek se recula quelques secondes et attrapa son propre T-shirt pour le retirer d'un geste rapide. Stiles se redressa et fixa le corps à moitié dénudé devant lui, subjugué. Le châtain fit courir ses yeux le long de ces abdominaux et de ce torse. Il remonta jusqu'à croiser deux orbes verts. Derek le toisa légèrement, dans toute sa domination.

Le lycéen reposa doucement ses deux mains sur le torse nu face à lui, ses doigts effleurèrent lentement la peau et les muscles parfaitement sculptés. Le loup-garou le fixa sans ciller, le laissant faire, le laissant le toucher à sa guise. Stiles se redressa davantage, décollant son dos du canapé pour se pencher vers l'avant, allant à la rencontre de la peau si tentatrice.

Sa bouche se posa délicatement sur le ventre, se pressant contre les abdominaux, puis il les lécha jusqu'au bord du jean. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent à la ceinture, alors que ses lèvres happaient toujours la peau délicieuse. Le corps de l'alpha semblait être comme un fruit défendu auquel il avait enfin le droit de toucher. Derek grogna. Il passa sa main sous le menton de l'adolescent et releva son visage, fixant à nouveau ces prunelles couleur whisky qui brillaient de luxure. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, capturant ses lèvres avec une passion dévorante. Le baiser était chaud et humide. Une des mains de Stiles glissa du haut de la ceinture du brun à sa fermeture éclair, se pressant contre la bosse qui s'y formait.

Le loup-garou gronda sourdement.

Il attrapa le lycéen par les épaules et le fit basculer pour l'allonger, s'écrasant contre lui de tout son long. Stiles gémit bruyamment, une plainte de plaisir mélangé à la douleur de son bras contusionné.

Derek plongea à nouveau dans le cou du plus jeune pour capturer sa peau de ses lèvres. Ses doigts glissèrent sous le vêtement de Stiles, caressant son torse chaud.

"Derek…" souffla l'adolescent. "T'as pas intérêt à t'arrêter…" déclara-t-il, la voix saccadée par sa respiration erratique.

"Tu vas m'obéir ?" murmura le brun à son oreille, d'une voix basse et grave. Stiles frissonna de tout son être.

"Putain… tout ce que tu veux." gémit-il, totalement enivré par la luxure du moment.

L'alpha esquissa un sourire et continua.

.

Fin

.

* * *

**Note :**

Cela fait un petit moment que je n'avais pas publié, j'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire si vous avez bien aimé ! Merci


End file.
